guavirafandomcom-20200213-history
Helpful House Rules
The Multi-GM System In bold are things I would particularly like input on in this section. ~Maria One master GM (Maria) has final say on rulings. If the master GM is not present, the session GM should make a ruling. If it is deemed to be important enough to span multiple sessions, a ruling can be made by the master GM at a later date. Anyone may be a GM. Each GM has spheres of influence within the world, over which they have control. The GM may choose to place the information of their sphere of influence on wiki, or others may place that information on the wiki after adventuring. (This may depend on the type of info? i.e. shop info should be written by the GM responsible but a member of the party that adventures to the palace should write up impressions of it?) '''When the game enters the sphere of influence of a particular GM, that GM may take over running the session for the time period needed, i.e., running their original NPC, choosing to reveal information about their sphere of influence, etc. GMs should update the Spheres of Influence page with their spheres of influence. Double check with master GM to make sure if you are uncertain whether a sphere is "available." If there is a topic a GM would like to cover that intersects with another GM's sphere of influence, reach out and see how to run the session anyway! Hero Points Hero points are a form of GM Inspiration awarded for demonstrating your character's commitment to heroism and personal development. They are typically awarded in the following circumstances: * A character attempts some feat of heroism or derring-do that excites the players and GM. Generally involves some personal risk against great odds. NOTE: A failure in the face of such odds and a hero's attempt to recover from it can often be even more heroic than a success! * A character has a significant character moment or exchange with another character that allows them to develop and the story to progress. Remember that not all battles are fought with swords! E.g. Two characters have a heart to heart where one shares a story of her difficult childhood and sense of inadequacy. A suspicious character extends trust to someone he has been unsure about. A character gives another a gift demonstrating her feelings. * A character makes a significant choice in line with their Aspects. * A character's aspect is '''compelled. Hero Points are valuable awards, representing the accumulated grit, hope, and moxie of characters after a lifetime of adventure. A character may use hero points in the following ways: * Reroll any dice roll. * Developing a scene in accordance with an aspect. Fate Points See Fate Points. Leveling Up At the End of a Session When leveling up at the end of a session at which you cannot have a long rest. Example, leveling up from level 1 to level 2, but you cannot take a long rest: * You may use your new hit die. (e.g., you may roll up to two hit dice if you just leveled up to level two) * Your maximum health goes up, but your health points do not increase unless using hit dice, or taking a long rest. * You gain your new abilities, cantrips, and any spell that does not require preparation that morning. ** So if you are a druid and have prepared your spells, then level up, you may only use your new spells after re-preparing spells. ** But if you are a non-prepared caster, you would have access to any new spells known. Level Discrepancies Note: This should be obsolete with the new milestone leveling. While characters are levels 1-4, no character may be more than one level behind. Thus if a character levels up and another character would be more than one level behind, the second character receives the minimum amount of XP needed to advance to the next level. Death A character that dies has a 6 second death rattle during which they may be stabilized or healed without the use of a resurrection spell. Category:Gameplay